


Be good for you

by medusa_ix



Series: priest!bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Priests, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa_ix/pseuds/medusa_ix
Summary: You like control a lot, especially the on you have on Father James.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: priest!bucky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Be good for you

Father James worships you like a goddess on the shrine where he vowed his life and soul to another god, and you love the power you hold on him. 

The air is thick with the fumes of the incense still burning in the thurible, a reminder of the sermon he’s preached not even an hour before, and myrrh lingers heavily in the room, blending in with the tangy smell of your arousal and the heady one of his sweat. Lewd squelching sounds of his skin against yours as you grind yourself on him and his desperate moans fill your ears, your name falling from his lips like a prayer. 

He’s desperate, powerless, whining and writhing underneath you. “Please princess, I need to be inside you, I’ll be so good to you, I promise.”

“Such a needy boy, aren’t you? So desperate for me, yes?”

You snort when he whimpers and nods eagerly, tears pooling in his steely eyes. He looks so pretty like this, with his blushed cheeks and pouting lips, so utterly debauched, so ruined.

“Do you trust me, Father?” you purr in his ear, as you straddle his lap, your knees digging painfully in the holy marble countertops where he breaks the bread and blesses the wine.

“With my life, sweetheart.” is his breathy response.

A strangled moan escapes his lips as you sink on his thick cock, and you feel his girth stretching you and hitting all the right spots inside you. You’re burning up, heat and slick pooling in your cunt, small jolts of electricity setting ablaze every nerve ending in your limbs. 

You steady yourself on his chest and start bouncing on his cock, feeling your walls grip him tightly as you drag yourself up and down.

He observes through lidded eyes the wicked glint in your gaze as you snake your hands around his neck and fiddle with his necklace, the same wicked glint you have when you edge him for hours on end, ignoring his sobs and pleas. 

You grasp the the crucifix around his tender skin, and smirk before squeezing his neck with both your hands, restricting the blood flow in his veins. Feeling like a chained animal should be humiliating, and the cross digging in his flesh should be painful, and instead it’s making his cock twitch inside your pussy.

Red faced and sweaty, all he can do is abandon himself to you completely. 

You tug on the necklace harder and keep chasing your release, feeling your walls clamp down on him, high on the thrill of power and control.

You release him, and choke him again, and release, and again and again until he can’t take it anymore.

“You like that, don’t you?” you grunt, your pussy fluttering each time he gasps for air, your eyes boring into his darkened ones, “My pretty dumb baby likes it when I choke him, doesn’t he?”

You slap his face when he doesn’t answer, and the sound bounces off the wall and shoots straight to your cunt. 

“Please.” he begs, voice raspy, your pretty priest all teary eyed for you, and only you. “I need to cum so bad, please.” 

You hum, satisfied with him, squeezing your hands tighter around his neck. “Come for me, fill my pussy up with your cum.” 

His hips snap involuntarily against yours, and you moan when you feel his cock swell inside you and his hot spurt spilling inside, filling you up to the brim, your walls fluttering around him, milking every last drop of his cum.

Euphoria has him floating somewhere between consciousness and blank nothingness, stained glasses and gilded walls swimming before his eyes in a whirl of bright lights.

You hiss when his cock slips out of you and his cum flows from your entrance, wetting the sacred crimson cloth the Host is wrapped in. You barely give him time to catch his breath before straddling his face.

“We’re not done yet, baby boy.” you groan, hovering over his face. His gaze is fixed on your dripping cunt, and he lets out a whine, feeling his cock twitch again. “You said you’d be good, show me how much.”

He grabs your thighs and pushes you down on his lips, delving into your cunt and tasting himself on you. He swirls his tongue around your swollen clit, giving it all he’s got to please his goddess. You grind your hips on his face, fucking yourself on him.

“God, just like that.” you groan, feeling your release near. “I’m close, so fuckin’ close, just-”

He latches onto your bundle of nerves and sucks harder, pushing your over the edge as pain and pleasure interlace inside you. The pressure inside your cunt snaps and you gush on his face, feeling the tight knot unravel as jolts of electricity shake your every limb. A wave of cold washes through you, and you buck your hips wildly, riding out your orgasm.

The church is finally silent as you collapse on top of his, feeling his strong arms envelope you and his lips kiss the crown of your hair.

“Was I good?” he whispers, a gentle smile on his face, the innocence back in his eyes.

You chuckle and peck his cheeks, adoration oozing out of you. 

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some feedback :)


End file.
